Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system comprising dual processors.
Description of the Related Art
Under the consideration of convenience, an outdoor surveillance equipment is usually powered by a battery. Therefore, how to reduce power consumption to prolong the utilization time of a battery is one essential design goal.
To prevent missing critical images, a surveillance system starts video capturing once a change arises in the ambient environment. To prevent a latency caused by a boot process, the surveillance system usually keeps staying in a standby state. However, being in the standby state over an extended period of time results in a large amount of power consumption and shortens the utilization time of the battery.